


the hands we're given

by helsinkibaby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Finn's life used to be regular, routine. Now it's not.





	the hands we're given

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Star Wars – The Force Awakens, Finn (& or /) Any, "Land of Confusion" – Genesis.  
> http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/405103.html?thread=13133935#cmt13133935

When he was a Stormtrooper, Finn's life was simple. He woke up every morning at the same time, had breakfast provided for him, went to work, followed orders, went to bed at night at the same time and slept soundly until he woke up the next morning at the exact same time and did it all over again. 

Now he's not a Stormtrooper and his life is far from simple. He sometimes has to scrabble for food; bed can be anything from a proper bed to an empty spot on the ground. He's learning about fighting, both fighting a war and fighting with people, and even if it's hard to get two people to agree on anything here, it's interesting, it's invigorating, it's confusing and it's messy as hell and he loves it. 

And even if he is confused sometimes - most of the time, if he's honest - every so often he looks over and he sees Rey, sees the curve of her smile and the slope of her neck. He remembers the feeling of her hand in his when they both ran for their lives, when they stumbled into something that was bigger than both of them, something better than they ever could have dreamed of. He remembers that feeling, remembers all the times he's felt it since then and he smiles. 

And, if he's very, very lucky, sometimes Rey looks back at him and smiles and just like that, the world makes sense again, because he knows he's exactly where he's supposed to be.


End file.
